Life And Times
by ShadowDragon07
Summary: A series of fics put together by me, my fiance, and best friend.


Disclaimer:

This story belong to me, AnimePeep33 and Kaiyne-Wolf89. All this one's content and made up weapons/stuff belongs to me. That means no taking/stealing anything from it.

Transformers Animated and cast belong to...Hasbro.

Pairings: None as of yet

* * *

**Transformers Animated**

Life and times

Part 1

_The Mission_

* * *

Kage snickered to herself, the action mirrored by her fiancé Kaiyne, and best friend Anime. What they were planning, was unknown to anyone but the three of them. As they walked into an old warehouse, the sounds of banging could be heard from one storage area, followed by angry shouting.

Kage grinned as she shushed the others, coming up to the barely noticeable door.

* * *

Walking into the room, they were met by the sight of a very displeased, if not furious, Lugnut.

"Why have you bot-knapped me filthy organics? The mighty Decepticons will squash you like insects for capturing me!"

Kaiyne looked up at Lugnut in confusion before shaking his head.

"Oh no! We didn't capture or bot-knap you, Lugnut."

Anime nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! We just needed to bring you to a secure place so we could talk to you without any interference."

Kage then stepped forward, looking up at Lugnut calmly.

"What they say is true. We are actually secret agents for the mighty Megatron. And he has requested us to bring news of a _very_ important mission for you, Lugnut."

At Megatron's name, his optic widened as he instantly dropped to his knees and began bowing, words of praise and worship to Megatron spilling out of his vocalizer.

All three of the humans sweat dropped at Lugnut's action, Kaiyne being the first one to recover from the surprise.

"Uhmm….Yeah….That was the first part of his order. Megatron wants you to stop bowing every time his name is mentioned or he speaks….He's tired of you putting craters in the floor every time you bow."

Grinning slightly, Anime continued where Kaiyne left off.

"Now….Lord Megatron wanted you to sing, not say, _sing_ this. While doing this, he would like you to wear that over there in the large garbage bag and do whatever is written on the back of the paper." As she says this, Kaiyne pulls out a sheet of paper, walking over and handing it up to Lugnut.

As he reads the contents of the sheet, he glances inside the garbage bag, optic widening before narrowing as he looked over at us.

"Never! Megatron would _never_ give me a meaningless mission like this! You shall pay for trying to deceive me and mocking the Great Lord Megatron!"

Kage sighs and shrugs her shoulders, idly speaking.

"Fine...That's ok. Megatron _said_ it was a test to prove your undying loyalty to him. He _really_ believed you'd do it, thought so highly of you too. He _said_ that you'd do it without thinking twice. It'll just _tear him up_ to know his most _loyal_ soldier won't do one simple little task."

Kage internally grinned as she watched Lugnut's shoulders sag, optic dimming as he began to feel guilty. Switching gears, she then sighs loudly.

"I guess I'll have to contact Lord Megatron and let him know you wouldn't do it."

She then watched in satisfaction as Lugnut's single optic widened in shock/horror.

"No! That is not necessary! I will do what Lord Megatron commanded of me."

Kage shared a grin with Anime and Kaiyne before looking back to Lugnut.

_"Perrrfect." _

* * *

-A few minutes later-

Lugnut looked down at the contents of the bag in one servo, the piece of paper with the content he had to sing in the other. His vision then trailed around the designated area that 'Megatron' had chosen for him to carry out his 'mission' in.

"Are you _sure_ the Great Mighty Megatron commanded me to do this?"

Kage sighed exasperatedly at his comment, bringing his attention to her.

"Do you _still_ not believe that Lord Megatron told you to do this? Fine then…I'll contact him and _prove_ to you that he _did_ give you this important mission."

Lugnut started to protest the idea, saying over and over that he'd do it, but she had already pulled out a small, round, compact looking device from her pocket.

Anime took this moment to glance around, a devious grin slipping across her face when she couldn't spot Kaiyne or Kage's backpack she carried everywhere with her. She returned her attention to Kage and Lugnut when a holographic image of Megatron appeared.

Lugnut was instantly on his knees, once again bowing craters into the concrete as he praised Megatron.

A scowl formed on Megatron's face at Lugnut's actions.

"Lugnut! Stop that ridiculous groveling this instant! Did you not get the instructions for your mission from my three subordinates?"

Lugnut was instantly on his feet as he spluttered excuses, apologizing profusely.

Growling, Megatron then shouted.

"Enough!"

Effectively stemming Lugnut's yammering, his image then turned back towards Kage.

"Kage, what is the meaning of this? Why have contacted me?"

Kage stifled her grin as she gave a mock salute and spoke to him with a serious voice, bordering cackling.

"Sorry to disturb you, Lord Megatron. We have informed Lugnut of the mission in which you entrusted us to deliver to him, but he was unsure if you really did give him the mission or not. To set things straight, I figured that if you confirmed it yourself, then Lugnut would be able to initiate the mission."

An unknown look crossed Megatron's face before he 'turned' to look at Lugnut.

"Is this true, Lugnut?"

Stumbling over his words, Lugnut attempted to answer Megatron.

"N-No!…Uhh…Y-Yes. Yes!….I uhh….I'll do the mission right away oh Mighty Lord Megatron! I will prove to you that I am your most loyal, trusted soldier."

Megatron looked exasperatedly at Lugnut as he continued to drone on and on.

"Yes, yes, yes! Just get on with your mission and do not disturb me _unless_ you have completed it!"

With that said, he then ended the transmission.

Blinking, Kage then returned the device back into her pocket before looking back up at Lugnut.

Anime took this moment to look to her left, past Kage and to Kaiyne, who was sneaking back over as he attempted to shove what appeared to be a microphone headset back into Kage's backpack.

Luckily Lugnut took no notice of his return as Kage spoke to him.

"_Now_ then….Since you got confirmation that Lord Megatron _had_ given you this mission…Are you ready to continue _now_?"

Lugnut quickly nodded before picking up the outfit and paper that had been dropped when Megatron had spoken.

"Yes! I will get prepared right away and carry out my mission just as Lord Megatron had stated!"

Kage could only nod as Lugnut had already gone off to get into his outfit.

A sly/devious grin spread across all three humans' faces as they quietly snickered between themselves.

* * *

-20 minutes later-

If anyone were to be looking for Anime, she could be found in a very crowded section of down-town Detriot, holding Zoom Out in his video camera form as she grinned widely.

Kage and Kaiyne could be found to her right, snickering amongst themselves.

All around them, random people could be seen gawking at a _very_ 'interesting' sight.

What sight might that be, you ask?

Why, that would be Lugnut in a _very_ pink bunny rabbit suit, skipping down the center of the road as he sang very off key.

_"~I'm a little tea pot, short and stout. Here is my handle, here is my spout~"_

Kage and the other two instigators shared a three-way high-five as they cracked up laughing, joining the various other humans snickering and laughing at the sight.

"Oh man! This is totally spiffy, sis! You're a _genius!"_ Anime praised to Kage.

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, she replied to Anime.

"Oh, but sissy, _you_ were the one to suggest video taping it."

She then turned to Kaiyne, who was the first to control his laughter.

"And let's not forget Kaiyne's _magnificent_ acting skills of _Lord Megatron."_

Mock saluting at Megatron's name, the three then fall into another fit of laughter as Lugnut, oblivious to their dastardly deed, continued to skip down the road and singing the tea pot song.

* * *

-The next day-

Kage, followed by Anime and Kaiyne, headed into an old, abandoned warehouse in a deserted shipyard somewhere outside Detroit.

Leading the other two into the warehouse, she walks into and over to the corner, kicking the tire of a two-toned SUV.

"Get up. I know it's you." Was all she said.

The SUV sat there for a moment before transforming into the shady dealer, Swindle.

Swindle frowned as he looked down at the three humans.

"What do you humans want? And how did you find my hideout? I spent solar cycles hiding my trail to get here."

Three blank stares was his only reply.

Huffing, Kage continued.

"I have my ways, Swindle. But that's not why we came here."

Shifting her stance, Anime continued for her.

"We came here to do business, Swindle." This peaked his interest.

"What could three humans possibly want from a Cybertronian?"

Kaiyne grinned.

"Let's see what you got, _then_ we'll let you know."

Deciding he didn't really want to know, Swindle shrugged before opening his subspace and pulling out a few random objects and 'showing them off' to the three of them.

* * *

"….Now _this_ is a Subspace Capacitor, able to hold anything your little sparks could think of. This little bad-boy is a Multi-Fusion Particle Cannon, you can vaporize a whole mountain top with this. Then of course you have the Matter Displacement Apparatus, giving you the ability to move anything from one place to another….Do you see anything that interests you."

His only reply is various expressions of awe, shock, and pure deviousness from the three humans.

Then, all at once, they began pointing out this or that they found of interest.

Swindle whistled as he calculated the amount of credits for all of the items they chose.

"That's going to cost you quite a few credits, my friends. Might I ask, how will you be paying for it all?"

He watched in confusion, and slight curiosity, as Kage, Anime and Kaiyne all shared equal grins.

Moving around behind Kage, Kaiyne dug around in her backpack and pulled out a simple disk.

"With this." Was all he said, drawing more of Swindle's interest.

"I highly doubt it, but there better be something of great interest to me on that outdated recording device or it's no deal."

Kage only smirked as Anime nodded.

"Oh, don't worry….It's _well_ worth it."

* * *

_"…hear me shout. Just tip me over and pour me out."_

Turning off the video from the portable dvd player, Kage turned to look up at Swindle, who's optics were wide as he continued to stare at the now black screen.

"So!…..How much do you think we could get for this?"

Standing there for a long moment, he then finally snaps out of his shocked daze.

Looking down at the three grinning humans in a new light, he turned away and pressed a button. At that moment, various sections of the warehouse wall popped out and flipped over, revealing various merchandise.

All three humans shared shocked and awed looks as they gazed at the many _shiny_ items in display.

Swindle flourished his arm towards the merchandise, a crooked grin on his faceplate as he spoke.

"These….are my more _'exclusive' _merchandise….Held only for my more 'trustworthy' and _valued_ customers…Take your pick younglings. Do you see anything you like?"

Kage, Anime and Kaiyne shared another grin before looking back at Swindle.

Kage took a step forward, grin still plastered all over her face, and spoke.

_"Well…"

* * *

_

Here be a little 'crack fic' me and my fiance came up with one day. It's basically the 'opening fic' for a series of fics that will hopefully be created by me, my friend, and fiance. There is an Epilogue to `Part 1', which me and my fiance are working on atm. Will there be a `part 2'? :shrug: Who knows! Who will submit one next? Only time will tell. ^^; Me and my fiance have a few ideas already, so ya never know. :D Either way, hope you like the total hilarity of this story...I know we sure did. XD


End file.
